Merry Christmas
by VisualKeiRocker92761
Summary: I just decided to have a little fun for the holidays guys this is Gakuhai, Gackt and Hyde are the center! But I do mention a few names from a few different bands: The Gazette, Alice Nine, Acid Black Cherry, Diaura, Miyavi, Dir en Grey, Nightmare... I just decided to whip something up for my own entertainment, but I hope you enjoy as well!


**Author's Notes:**

**Like I said in the description, I was just having some fun... so... let's speed through this:  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or thing in this fic except the plot. Although it would be lovely if I could own Hyde or Gackt... ~Drooooool**

**Second (now that I'm back on task) I am sorry for any OOC-ness or grammar mistakes or any of that jazz... But I hope you enjoy reading this!  
**

* * *

When I noticed Gackt trying to slip out of the house while I set up the lights in the living room, I immediately called to him, "Gaachan, where are you going so late at night?"

"..." he didn't say anything.

I couldn't see his face but I knew he was probably agonizing about the fact that I caught him, "Well, are you going to answer me?"

"... No."

... What the hell?! "What do you mean no?! You were supposed to help me with the rest of the decorations for the Christmas party tomorrow!"

"I promise I'll be back before too late my love, I'm just stepping out for a bit... maybe take a drive."

"Is that so?" I couldn't keep the anger from leaking through my words.

"Yes... come now Haido, I'll be right back and I will help you with the party."

And there he went, leaving me alone in his huge and luxurious house... great... and now I'm stuck decorating and cooking for the party that _he _is supposed to be hosting! I let out an annoyed groan but I couldn't help but be happy that my handsome 6 foot tall and very meddlesome lover finally left me alone in the house, giving me the perfect amount of time to wrap his gifts without him trying to peek. I figured he had a good reason to leave so I just tried to ignore the fact that I was seriously left to do all the hard work.

* * *

By the time my younger boyfriend had finally returned home, I was drooping over the counter as I waited for the cake in the oven to finish baking. I became aware of his arrival when I felt his hand rest on my upper back. That hand was quick to move down my body to rest on my butt. I straightened up slightly and glowered at Gackt, the exhaustion evident in my caramel glare. The brunette was smart enough to remove his hand from my ass, but he only slid it back up to rest on the small of my back. His bright blue eyes were filled with sympathy as he examined my fatigued body.

For the excruciatingly long period of time that Gackt was missing, I had managed to decorate the whole inside of Gackt's abode with lights and tinsel and all those other decorations that I'm just too tired to mention right now... and I even cooked up a few of the dishes that I could place in the fridge for tomorrow's Christmas Eve party. All in all, I was pretty exhausted.

My tiredness ebbed away slightly when I noticed the shopping bags strewn around the younger man's feet, "What did you get?"

I went to peek into one of the bags when Gackt gently pushed me back slightly, "It's a surprise." He smiled and gave me a mischievous wink.

I scowled slightly, "Well that's not fair," I crossed my arms across my chest, "I slave away preparing for your party while you go shopping and I can't even know what you got?"

Gackt chuckled, "I didn't mean to leave you alone for so long but I needed to get these things. Why don't you go shower and change into something more comfortable while I finish whatever it is that needs to be done?" he offered.

I let out a hollow laugh, "Then you have fifteen minutes to wait for the cake and then you can come visit me in your room." Nice time for him to offer... I finished up everything already. He can finish the rest of the cooking tomorrow while I sleep in for as long as I can I guess.

Before going upstairs, I shoved my wrapped up presents under the tree. With a satisfied huff, I went to clean myself up. By the time I was finished showering and cuddling under the blankets on Gackt's bed, said man was coming into the room. He walked over to the edge of the bed where I lay and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead before disappearing into the bathroom. Propping my head up with the palm of my hand and my elbow on the pillow, I waited for Gackt to finish up in the bathroom, my head bobbing slightly as I nodded off a few times. The bathroom door quietly opened after another twenty minutes and I smiled lazily at the sight of Gackt exiting the bathroom in nothing but a pair of sweatpants, his hair still wet and dripping from his shower. When he noticed I was still up, he smiled back at me as well. After taking out his contacts, Gackt lifted the blankets up slightly to climb into bed with me.

"What time is the party going till tomorrow?" I asked as he spooned up beside me, pulling my body against his and wrapping his arms around my waist.

The brunette dropped a kiss to my shoulder before answering my question, "It starts at 4 and goes till around 11..."

"Mmm... it's going to be a long day..." I commented, cuddling against Gackt's warm body.

Gackt's embrace tightened, "I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself though..." he responded as I began to drift into a heavy sleep.

* * *

The party was lively, with music blasting on the speakers and people dancing and drinking and conversing with each other. I have to say I had my share of fun. And other than having to fight off a few drunken friends who tried to grope my ass, I had to say the night went well. Everyone was definitely enjoying their time. I got a few couples to kiss under the few mistletoe which were conveniently placed in areas I specifically knew couples would gather. Uruha and Aoi were more than willing to swap DNA in front of everyone and Kai and Reita were slightly timid at first. I even had the luxury of kissing Gackt under the mistletoe when the brunette had cornered me into one... it wasn't like I was going to object anyway... I did have issues when Miyavi decided to snap a picture of us and high-tailed it before I could grab the phone, laughing all the way. I didn't let it bother me too much though.

Yasu started off the karaoke around eight and everyone else followed along, including Shou, Yomi, and Kyou. It was nice listening to everyone sing, albeit there were a few who were drunk off their asses and couldn't hit a single note (definitely made sure to get those on video for later, hehe). I decided to have a bit of fun as well and when it came time for a new singer, I stepped up and sang Vanilla, making sure Gackt was close by to hear me. He was quick to come and see me with a raised eyebrow as I swayed my hips slightly to the music.

After having a bit of fun with karaoke, I drifted into the crowds of artists and friends alike, taking time to greet new people and old friends. I was stopped by Ruki on my way to the kitchen and he and I had a small conversation before he was called to another group of people. I waved goodbye before continuing on my path to the kitchen. When I walked into the kitchen to grab myself a glass of wine, I ended up talking with Yo-Ka for a little while before I caught sight of Gackt once more. I congratulated the lead singer of Diaura on their new album before excusing myself to catch up with my lover.

When Gackt noticed me, he smiled, "Are you having a good time Haido?"

I gave him a crooked smile before taking a sip of my wine, "It was a pain in my ass to set up, but I am enjoying my time. I've been able to catch up with a few people and everyone seems to be enjoying their time as well. I just hope that the few guests who got drunk have good friends that will protect their reputation and make sure they get home safely."

I was definitely not one of those good friends. I couldn't help but chuckle slightly as I remembered what I did to Tetsuya for passing out on my couch one night long ago... Leader-sama made sure never to get drunk in my home ever again... haha, oh those good times...

Gackt could obviously tell what I was thinking and chuckled too, "I'm sure they will have better friends than you would be. But I think we should work the room a bit more before everyone has to leave though, be good hosts."

I nodded and after sharing a quick kiss, I broke away from Gackt to find someone else to speak with. The next group I came across was members of GACKTjob. You and Chachamaru greeted my cheerfully, arms around each other's waists securely, and Ju-Ken offered a wave while he took a sip from whatever he was drinking. We spoke about upcoming plans and events and before I knew it, the clock struck eleven.

I bid everyone who passed me farewell and happy wishes for the New Year. When the house was empty, I glanced around, grimacing at the mess that would have to be taken care of. I was surprised when Yukihiro, Ken, and Tetsuya stepped up beside me, sporting happy smiles. Thankfully, my band mates, along with Chacha, You, Ju-Ken, and Ren had decided to stay and help with cleaning; they probably foresaw the mess that would be left after such a huge get together. Gackt joined us and together, we all managed to get Gackt's house looking rather decent. It was ten to twelve before I finally started shoving everyone out of the house, goading them to go and spend their holiday doing something other than cleaning after a party they were guests to.

As I shut the door, I made my way back to the living room where Gackt was standing in front of the tree. I stepped up beside him and wrapped my arms around his waist, "That wasn't so bad..."

The brunette chuckled gently, "I told you so." Gackt turned around in my embrace so that he could look down at me, curse his height... "Since it is basically Christmas morning, how about you open one of your presents?"

I pouted slightly when he stepped out of my embrace to reach for one of the wrapped up presents, "Why don't I wait till later on today and we can both open our gifts together?"

A playful grin broke out on Gackt's face as he handed me a box, "I think you'll want to open this now."

I raised an eyebrow but didn't question his motives. I tore off the wrapping paper and opened the top of the brown box. I swear my eyes probably could have fallen out of my head and my jaw dropped to the ground. I looked up at Gackt in horror and surprise. My eyes flickered from his to my gift and then back up to him, "Y-you... are you... you aren't planning on u-using this on me tonight... a-are you...?"

Gackt stepped closer to me and he grabbed my hips, bringing me even closer so that he could lock lips with me. When he pulled back, a teasing smile played at the edge of his lips, "And I have a lot more upstairs... in those bags that I told you not to go through... and I take it you didn't go through them, judging from your reaction right now..." he seemed pleased, which only caused me to grow even more nervous

There was a lump in my throat that I fought to swallow, "... Y... You bought... You really bought..." I couldn't get the words out...

"Merry Christmas Haido... why don't we go to the bedroom and celebrate with your new toy...?"

* * *

**Sooooo, did you like it? Dida dida dida?! Review and let me know, ne? Sayonara!**


End file.
